History Repeating Itself
by Bwaye
Summary: It should have been just another year at Hogwarts for Harry and his posse but a power from the past has reared it's curse marked head. R
1. Default Chapter

~*~  
  
It shocked me. And now it's going to shock you... I don't own Harry Potter... damn.  
  
It was another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcrat and Wizardry for one Harry Potter of Number 4 Privit Dv. Another year of tolerating Professor Snape and his little side kick Draco Malfoy. Another year of classes, people, friends and most defiantly having to deal with copious assassination attempts by the very evil and powerful Lord Voldemort. All in all just another year. He had been at Hogwarts for the last four years and knew exactly what to expect... or so he thought. How was Harry to know that this year would be very different indeed.  
  
When Harry arrived at platform 9 and ¾ he was a little early so he decided to look around for a bit. He had never actually seen more than the loading platform, though doubted that there was much else. He set his bags, including Hedwig in her old metal cage, down and walked off along the path that flanked the scarlet steam engine. He had to be very weary of where he stepped as chattering witch's and wizards where scattered all along his path, most oblivious to his attempts to pass. At one time he was nearly pushed off the platform by two burly Slytherins as they rushed off in the opposite direction. Just when Harry was about to give up and turn back he spotted a sign swinging in an invisible wind. Harry raised himself on his tiptoes in an attempt to see over a gaggle of giggling Hufflepuff 6^th years, it was no use but he could hardly go around them as they had managed to take up the entire sidewalk. Crest fallen Harry turned away, walking to the train and leaning on it in  
defeat. His head lolled back so it was lay on the window of one of the last carriages. He stared around morosely, crossing his arms sulkily. Suddenly he heard the sound a door being slammed closed in the carriage behind him. He jumped with surprise but inclined his head so an ear was pressed up against the glass. He knew he shouldn't pry but he didn't have anything else to do so he decided what the hell! The voices in the cabin were muffled but he managed to make out a silky voice, which he very much hoped belonged to a woman.  
  
"Must I tell you one more time? She will be no danger to anyone! Her powers are completely gone - their sealed and both you and I know nothing alive can break that seal. Now go away before anyone sees you - you're supposed to be at Hogwarts already... If anything happens I swear I will deal with it! Now leave!" Harry pressed his ear closer to the glass but was only in time to hear the carriage door being closed roughly. From then on the room was as silent as time. After that little entertainment Harry wondered around a bit more until it was time to board and meet up with his two best friends: Ron and Hermione. He had so much fun on the train with his friends (except for the annual Malfoy interruption) that he forgot all about the strange conversation, which could prove to be costly, very costly.  
  
~*~  
  
So here we are at the end of the first chapter, drinks and cucumber sandwiches for everyone! And a slice of chocolate mouse cake for anyone who reviews. 


	2. The Stomach Rummbles but the Story goes ...

~*~  
  
Well I'm afraid the same still applies – I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the means to get him i.e. a peashooter and a fine supply of peas! Watch out J.K.!  
  
~*~  
  
It was dark and the wind was howling when the Hogwarts Express finally pulled into the station. The students were hesitant to leave their warm carriages and venture out into the screeching wind, save Harry, who was quite eager to get inside and eat. Now it's not because spending an entire summer with Dudley the super lard boy of doom had finally rubbed off on him and it wasn't even because all of his run ins with one Lord Voldemort had brought up his metabolism a notch... it was because Harry was hungry – devastatingly so. His stomach was rumbling and his brain was saying 'chew, chew, munchy mucnhy moo.' He couldn't ignore it much longer; he clutched his tummy in an effort to shut it up. He was vaguely aware of someone saying something.  
  
"Oi Harry! Come on we got to get into one of the horse drawn carriage thingies – Harry?" Harry looked up into Ron's eyes with all the pleading he could muster.  
  
"Ron do you have any food? Anything? I just don't care as long as it's basically edible!" Harry tugged on Ron's shirt sleave roughly. Ron backed off.  
  
" Harry what's with the rabid look about the eyes and the frothing mouth?" Harry whimpered, Ron sighed heavily, reaching into his robe and bringing out a block of Cadbury's chocolate. Harry dived on it, eating it without further adieu. Ron managed to haul Harry into the cart, slamming the door behind them.  
  
***  
  
By the time Harry and Ron got to the castle Harry had chewed the lining off the carriage, ripped chunks out of the wooden seats and salivated all over the roof. Ron had taken shelter behind a torn away seat cover. Once the doors opened Ron leapt out of them, shouting something about rabies. Ron ran strait into the great hall, searching madly for the great mass of silver hair that was Professor Dumbledore. He spied him at his usual place in the centre of the teacher's table. He pelted up there, worry and fear dancing across his face.  
  
"Sir! Sir something's happened to Harry!" Ron panted, slamming his hands down on the table.  
  
"Harry?" Dumbledore said curiously. "But Harry is sitting just over there – he looks fine to me! What on earth are you talking about Master Weasly?" Ron snapped his head round to see a very normal looking Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table, chatting merrily with Hermione.  
  
"What?" Breathed Ron. "But sir I just left Harry in a carriage then – he couldn't have run up here in that time!" Dumbledore leaned down to Ron.  
  
"Perhaps you should go sit down Ron." Ron nodded his head wearily.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile the interloper Harry had just finished nibbling the outside of the castle and had moved on to the atrium where over 50 tinny, scared, 1st years were huddled together listening to Professor McGonagle's speech. Harry opened his eyes wide with anticipation 'meat!' he thought before launching himself onto one of the unsuspecting first years, dragging them to the ground. The Professor shrieked with terror as she saw one of her new charges slammed down to the ground by a previously respectable 5th year.  
  
"HARRY!!" She bellowed rushing forward to pull him off the stiff and terrified 11 year old. Harry's eyes were red and he was dribbling profusely. She managed to get him into a head-lock (Professor McGonagle took some wrestling lessons in the holidays) and started to drag the dribbling boy towards the door to her office. She shoved him inside, locking the door behind her. Many of the first years had started to cry. McGonagle rushed towards the Great Hall, robes billowing and fresh saliva dripping in the breeze.  
  
"Sir! Sir something terrible has happened to Harry!" McGonangle.  
  
"Join the line professor, now I'm only going to say this once Harry Potter is absolutely fine, he is sitting over there with a smile on his face and ruler in his pocket..." Professor M looked at Dumbledore oddly.  
  
"Right... So the person who looks suspiciously like Harry Potter but isn't in fact Harry Potter is the one chewing your castle and chasing the first years?" Dumbledore nodded his head.  
  
"Yes that's it – a person looking suspiciously like Harry Potter but isn't actually is... is ... what did you say!" Dumbledor squeaked.  
  
"Chewing your castle and chasing your first years – what?" All the colour left Dumledore's face in a flash.  
  
"Chewing my castle... HE'S CHEWING MY CASTLE!"  
  
"'Afraid so sir – shall we do something about or shall we just eat?" Dumbledore gave Professor M a quick glare before vaulting over the table, much to the surprise of all present. Dumbledore sped out the giant oak doors, all the other Professors in tow.  
  
"He's in my office sir!" Shouted Professor M, a hand clutched to her head to stop her precious pointy hat flying off.  
  
"Why that little shit – I'm going to kill him!" mumbled an out of breath Dumbledore as he reached the dark cherry door of Professor McGonagle's office. He yanked it open ready for anything.... There was no longer any furniture, carpet or light and there was a sizable hole in the wall that opened up into a myriad of freshly chewed tunnels.  
  
"OH MY GOD MY OFFICE!" Shrieked Professor M as she clutched the wall for support. Dumbledore was looking positively furious as he glared at the tunnel opening. Someone pushed passed the distraught Professor M, making their way to the centre of the recently 'decorated' room.  
  
"I always said that boy was trouble – if only you had expelled him when you had the chance!" It was Professor Snape – a considerably younger looking Professor Snape. Dumbledore seemed to notice this for the first time.  
  
"Why do you look so young and.. Handsome?" Snape raised a perfectly shaped jet-black eyebrow.  
  
"Well you know I did some infiltration work with the Dark Lord over the holidays?" Daumbledore nodded still very confused. "Well the Dark Arts always rejuvenate me!" Snape flicked an impossibly shiny lock over his shoulder.  
  
"So that's why you wanted the damn Defence Against the Dark Arts job – I never knew! You do look good though!" Dumbledore said, voice full of awe.  
  
"Prrrr! Thank you sir." Snape purred.  
  
"Well I suppose someone should check on the students and eat the feast and so forth while the rest of you do something about the weirdo impostor Harry Potter... I nominate me for the eating job – happy hunting people." Dumbledore shoved his way past the Professors looking pleased with himself.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile somewhere deep within the castle....  
  
There was a room: a gigantic underground hall with huge columns of marble supporting a lofty ceiling with the most intricate and wonderful patterns painted across its entire surface. Strange shadows danced across the walls cast by a series of electric blue candles with glittering stars and beyond all reasoning – purple flames. The candles illuminated a complicated pattern that had been drawn on the shiny marble floor. The centre of the pattern read simply ' to the death'.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Well that was the end of the second chapter – next chapter you will be introduced to a Spanish sword fighting genius with dark brown eyes and waving black hair – watch out Professor Snape! Anyhow you will only get to meet this gorgeous lad if you review... as I'm not even sure if I should continue posting this story... sigh So please review! 


	3. The Neck Brace...

In an undefined amount of parallel dimension I own Harry Potter – I'm also a rock with eyebrows and a moustache… you can't have it all I guess…  
  
~*~  
  
The feast had been bloody brilliant, thought Ron as he drifted off into a food induced slumber, bloody brilliant. He rolled onto his side, snuggling further down into his covers. Before he resigned himself to a good nights sleep he hazarded one final glance at Harry. He was sitting up in his bed, eyes open and glasses still on. Ron had no idea what was going on… and perhaps he didn't want to. He had sworn to himself that this year things would be different – no more running around after the dark lord and no more suspiciously close brushes with death. This year would be diff – but before Ron could finish the thought he was overcome by sweet sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
I should probably get some sleep, thought Harry fully aware that this was nigh impossible. After the feast Dumbledore had told him to be on the look out – there was an impostor Harry Potter with a penchant for chewing on the loose… Well at least it was different. How deadly could a chewing fiend be? Harry decided not to answer that question instead he sighed heavily and for his troubles received a pillow in the mouth courtesy of Seamus.  
  
"Ta very much Seamus!" Harry mumbled, pulling the pillow off his face.  
  
"Oh shut up Harry…. And can I have me pillow back?" Harry snorted. "Take that as a no then – you'll live to regret this day Potter!"  
  
~*~  
  
It was morning and Harry had barely managed to drag himself out of bed. He took a slow mouthful of the steaming scrambled eggs that lay invitingly in front of him. He gestured at Ron, who sat opposite, with his egg speckled spoon.  
  
"What's our first class then?" Ron shrugged his shoulders then reached into his pocket and threw a piece of paper at Harry. Harry unrumpled the maltreated paper, staring at it intently. "Says here Defence Against the Dark Arts – I wonder who our new teacher is?" Ron pointed nonchalantly at the teacher's table. Harry's eyes followed the figure until an impressive sight met him. There was a new teacher sitting right at the end of the table. Harry couldn't really get a clear view of him from here but he had Mediterranean sun baked olive skin and wavy jet-black hair. He had large dark brown eyes and a killer smile. Harry wasn't sure but he could probably take an educated guess that this man was some sort of demi god – because people that good looking don't exist… do they? Harry turned his head slowly to look at Ron, mouth open with shook. Ron nodded knowingly.  
  
"Oh I know Harry – you should have seen the reaction he got this morning. A couple of the 5th year girls had to be rushed up to the infirmary and Professor Mcgonagall nearly had a heart attack!" Harry looked at Ron, impressed by his relevant information gathering techniques. He would have told him then and there just how amazed he was had not an incredible young and quite handsome looking Professor Snape walked through the doorway, hair billowing in the wind. Harry clutched a hand over his eyes - this was just too much.  
  
"What's up Harry?" asked Ron as he turned around in his chair to see whatever he should see. "Ahh!" he squeaked, snapping his neck around to stop the torture. There was a loud crack and Ron fell face forward into his cold eggs. "Oww" he groaned.  
  
"Ron what are you doing?" asked Harry, feeling it was safe to open his eyes again.  
  
"I think I broke my neck!" said Ron, slightly stifled by his scrambled eggs.  
  
~*~  
  
As it turned Ron hadn't actually broken his neck – but he was still in aid of a neck brace just for today. Harry had stayed with Ron until the check- up was complete and now they were hurtling through the large stony corridors on their way to Defence Against the Dark Arts.  
  
"How late are we?" panted Harry as he and Ron took a sharp corner without slowing down. Ron tried in vain to look at his watch.  
  
"I don't know, I can't look at my watch…" Harry sniggered quietly. Now he knew that Ron's neck injury wasn't serious he could laugh all he wanted at the absurdity of it.  
  
When they finally reached the Defence Against the Dark Arts room Harry and Ron were over twenty minutes late and counting. They burst through the door panting and gasping. The new teacher was standing at the front of the class with the full attention of every student. Harry was about to explain why they were so late but the new teacher got there first.  
  
"Please do sit down Mr Potter and Mr Weasly – no need to explain your absence I'm fully aware of Mr Weasly's injury." Harry grinned at Ron as they made their way down to the only chairs that were free – right at the back of the class. Odd, thought Harry to himself, these seats were usually the ones that were most sought after...  
  
By the end of the lesson Harry and Ron were all too aware why the seats up the front had been filled so eagerly.  
  
"That was the best lesson I've ever had!" squealed Hermione as she walked with Harry and Ron to their next class. "You really shouldn't have missed the first few minutes – he was amazing!" Hermione's face took on a blissful look. Harry looked at Ron, and Ron at Harry.  
  
"Right – well it's time for Care of Magical Creatures now and we'd best not be late!" Hermione nodded and Ron jerked his neck brace in recognition.  
  
Luckily they weren't late for their next lesson but not so luckily it was with the Slytherins… again.  
  
"Oh god not again – I don't think I can face another year with the whinny Malfoy!" moaned Harry when he saw the all too familiar bulks of Crabb and Goyle flanking Malfoy.  
  
"Speak for yourself – you're not the one in a neck brace!" sighed Ron eyes full of foreboding.  
  
"Don't worry Ron! We'll look after you – wont we Harry?" Harry nodded resolutely.  
  
~*~  
  
"You said you were going to look after me!" Screamed Ron at Harry and Hermione as they were having lunch.  
  
"Well look on the bright side-" said Hermione.  
  
"Not funny Hermione!" Ron sat down with a huff; glaring at Hermione, gaze full of malice. Ron knew he couldn't eat so he wasn't going to try – plus he didn't want to bring attention to his 'improved' neck brace. Well at least that's what Malfoy had said when he had cornered Ron and cast a spell on it. Now the neck brace was brighter and more colourful than Los Vegas at night.  
  
~*~  
  
It was night again and Harry was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. I wonder what happened to the impostor Harry, he thought. There had been no further news about him all day – I wonder where he went?  
  
~*~  
  
Well that was chapter three and think there are some thankyous in order:  
  
Baasheep: you get the biggest thankyou because you have reviewed twice! You also get a gigantic chocolate moose cake all to yourself. Ta very much for your kind comments and please do comeback and review more!  
  
Star123: MATE!!! Well I think that about sums it up!  
  
Su-Su: Heeeeerrrreee iiiitttt iiiisss! Anyhow thank you for your review!  
  
Kay: BREATH – I don't want to be responsible for someone dying!  
  
So keep on reviewing and I'll keep on writing! 


End file.
